


You're at the Party

by landofhorses



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: A humorous situation devolves into porn, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, have you guys heard about George's club?, there is some angst at the end of this I'm sorry I can't help myself, this is just bros being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landofhorses/pseuds/landofhorses
Summary: “Have you ever had sexual intercourse Edward?” whispered George Hodgson, to prevent alerting their pious companion to the rather unchristian like direction of their current conversation. The wardroom was quiet, it’s other occupants long having since left to visit their sister ship. The three lieutenants had been left to finish what remains of their tea in companionable silence, or would have, had George not begun this odd line of questioning. Edward, who should really be used to George’s strange way of speaking at this point, began sputtering almost immediately.
Relationships: Lt George Hodgson/Lt Edward Little, Lt George Hodgson/Lt John Irving/Lt Edward Little
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	You're at the Party

“Have you ever had sexual intercourse Edward?” whispered George Hodgson, to prevent alerting their pious companion to the rather unchristian like direction of their current conversation. The wardroom was quiet, it’s other occupants long having since left to visit their sister ship. The three lieutenants had been left to finish what remains of their tea in companionable silence, or would have, had George not begun this odd line of questioning. Edward, who should really be used to George’s strange way of speaking at this point, began sputtering almost immediately.

“WHAT!?” Edward nearly shouted, a loud huff issued from John at the far side of the table, he had clearly taken issue with being interrupted from his novel. Waiting for John to return to his reading he continued, albeit at a lower volume but just as frantic.

“What kind of bloody question is _that_? And I can hardly see how that would be any of your business.” He muttered, shooting a harsh look at George who seemed confused as to why such a simple question would cause such an outburst. Edward had apparently not been as quiet as he thought, because with another huff John slammed his book closed before placing it on the table. He was clearly through with reading for the evening.

“Is that kind of language really necessary Edward?” John reprimanded much like a schoolteacher of wayward students might, never mind the fact that both of his fellow lieutenants outranked him. Edward who was still reeling in shock from the bold question, shook his head no with little thought. George from his position besides him had the audacity to look smug, a little smirk taking form on his face. Edward shot another angry look in his direction, which George missed entirely this time, too busy grinning and sipping his tea to notice his companion’s obvious distress. _He has no right_ , thought Edward, _looking as he does if only John knew what he just asked me, he’d find himself with a good smack on the head._

Once John felt like Edward had been sufficiently cowed into submission he continued, “What was your question again George? Perhaps I might be able to help” Edward immediately burst into laughter, but with another dark look from John it quickly petered out. George looked abashed, fidgeting in his seat eyes focusing on anything but John, he was clearly thinking of a response to John’s question that would not earn him a reprimand. It was strange seeing him think about his words at all, George while not unkind, was probably one of the least socially aware men Edward has ever met, and even he knew what kind of response such a question would illicit from the 3rd Lieutenant.

“Unfortunately, John I don’t think you can, for it’s a question that is rather personal to Edward.” John gave a nod at George’s response who, in turn let the tension drain from his body, pleased with himself for coming up with a satisfactory answer. Edward could not have that, so he elbowed him, hard. 

“I don’t think that’s true at all George, surly John can help us with this conundrum, can’t you John?” Edward shot a quick smile in John’s direction, who looked away quickly, his cheeks turning a light shade of red. Eventually, after a few moments of composing himself, he nodded his head slowly, weary of whatever game that Edward was playing. George who looked very much like a stunned rabbit at this point, began his fidgeting again in earnest.

“well…um-“ he stopped here eyes erratically moving across the room, as if one of the paintings that adorn the walls of the wardroom might hold the answers he seeks. After a moment of this, Edward nudged him again, though not quite as hard this time.

“Go on George, tell us.” Edward’s encouragement would be almost kind, had the situation not been what it is, and George gave him a panicked stare. He almost wanted to help him, almost.

When it became clear that no help was forthcoming, George continued, “Well…I…uh…asked Edward if he’d ever had sexual intercourse before.” This last part was said in a rush, in a vain hope that John might not hear it, but judging by the rather strange mixture of righteous anger and embarrassment that flashed across his face, he had caught it. The three of them sat in tense silence for a minute, while John composed himself. George was still squirming in his chair besides Edward, wishing to escape the eventual admonishment that John was bound to bestow to him. Edward was starting to feel bad for him, and he had opened his mouth to say something to break the silence, but then John spoke:

“Why would you go and ask a question like _that_ for, George?” John asked, the red returning to his cheeks in full force. George perked up a bit at the question, he was free from a lecture, at least for now.

“Have I ever told you about my club?” George asked, Edward groaned he felt like hitting his head against the table in front of him, John did not look too far off from doing the same.

“Yes, you’ve told us about your _secret_ -“ Edward added extra emphasis on the word secret, “club several times now, probably more. What does this have to do with my…private affairs?” He could not bring himself to use the exact phrasing that George had used.

“Well have you?” George asked again equally intent as he was the last time.

Edward sighed, “I still don’t see what this-“

George interrupted him midsentence, “If you answer my question, I’ll answer yours. I asked mine first after all.” Both of his fellow lieutenants were staring intently at him, eagerly awaiting his response. Edward could see now that this has all been a mistake, why hadn’t he just let it go while he had a chance?

Reluctantly he answered, “yes” a loud gasp issued from John, and Edward rushed to explain himself.

“We’re sailors you know how it is, even you must know John, surely?” He stopped to look pleadingly at John, who had stopped looking at him at this point, his cheeks now redder than ever, Edward took that for the conformation that it was. 

“Now” Edward turned all his attention back to George, who again looked entirely too pleased with himself, “Explain yourself plainly Hodgson.” Edward used George’s last name for emphasis on how serious he was, George as he was prone to, missed this completely, and continued on as chipper as ever.

“Yes, where was I? Oh, I remember! I was telling you about my club, do you know how exclusive membership is? When I was attempting to get mine I had to-“

Edward interrupted him with a wave of his hand, “Yes, we know George, but what is the _point_ of all of this?” He has almost reached the end of his considerably high tolerance of this nonsense, but would not put a stop to it until he got answers.

“Well, during some of the meetings I attended, instead of well… the usual agenda, we would meet in this lovely room big enough to fit about 10 people, and well…” here he paused for a moment, making eye contact with a wall. Strangely enough he almost seemed to be _ashamed_ of what he was about to say, which almost never happened. “Preform acts of sexual congress upon each other, and I was wondering whether you had ever partaken in something similar?” He did not make eye contact with any of his fellow lieutenants.

Edward felt like screaming, even better yet, he felt like running into the polar winter and never returning. He was about to open his mouth to demand an _explanation_ of some kind, or literally anything that would help him understand what George had just said, but John stopped him with one of his own.

“WHAT IN GODS NAME WOULD POSSESS YOU TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT GEORGE” John shouted, if Gibson had not been otherwise occupied on some other menial task he’d had come running as was his wont when things got loud in the wardroom. John was breathing heavy, his cheeks were inflamed, and he had a wild look in his eyes. George at least had the common sense to look sheepish, but it only lasted for a moment before he seemingly became excited once again, like he had an idea. Edward would give anything to keep George quiet right now, _anything_.

“It’s good fun, very good in fact.” George stopped here, as if reminiscing, which Edward would not begrudge him, for all they had out here in this artic hellscape was happy memories from back home, even if those memories were as strange as George’s. He was grinning now clearly inspired, “So, based on your rather strong reactions, I would guess that is something that you have not participated in before, yes?” Neither of the other two people in the room responded, struck still with fear as they were, George who was used to not getting responses from an audience continued as if they had, “So how about we try it together?”

Edward was stunned, he hadn’t been sure of where this was going but he would have not guessed this, “Are you suggesting-“

George interrupted him clearly excited, “Now it won’t be nearly as fun with only three people, but you know what they say about desperate situations!”

It was John’s turn to voice his concerns, his voice still hoarse from shouting, “I don’t think…um” John could not finish his sentence he was so flustered, Edward was glad that he was sitting in a chair, for he looked on the verge of passing out. Edward would have gone to the poor man’s aid; had he not been doing his best impression of a concussed carp.

“You don’t have to participate if you don’t want to. Some people, I have found, prefer to watch, would you like to do that?” George asked, completely misreading the source of John’s anxiety. John could not look at anything other then the table, he sat entirely still in his seat, ready to bolt at a moments notice. “Or you could leave, it wouldn’t be fun if you don’t want to be here.” George looked unhappy at the prospect of John leaving, but John shook his head no quickly. Edward wondered what was running through his head, why would such a pious man agree to this nonsense? Thinking further Edward was unsure of where he was left in this arrangement, what was John going to be watching Edward and George doing, and why hadn’t he put a stop to this harebrained scheme yet?

“What do you plan on actually doing George?” asked Edward wearily, he was unsure of whether he should be looking forward to this or not. His prick certainty did not seem to think that it was worth it, laying completely still in his trousers as it was. 

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” George winked as he stood up from the table, and Edward was met with the urge to roll his eyes. Edward had a sarcastic comment on the tip of his tongue, but then George began to take his jacket off. He had noticed before, in an off-hand way, that George was quite handsome. He reminded Edward of a bird, not like the ones they had in England, but rather of the ones that existed in far away lands, all long-legged and slight of frame. With his jacket removed Edward had a better opportunity to ogle his form, perhaps even better than he thought it was before, he watched as the fabric of George’s formfitting waistcoat shifted as he moved. Soon that was coming off, and his cravat quickly followed, Edward had not noticed before how lovely George’s neck was covered as it had always been. He wanted to bite it, feel George’s pulse jump beneath his teeth, in response his cock began to fill. How had this happened? Why was the sight of George’s pretty pale neck enough to make his body react this way? These were perhaps thoughts for later, as it was rapidly becoming nearly impossible for Edward to think. John remained silent from his position at the table, but he was now intently watching the pair of them, a stormy look on his face, it made Edward a little nervous.

Strangely George paused the proceedings to fold the cloths he had taken off, placing them gently on the table, completely unaware of either of his companion’s tumultuous thoughts. “Don’t want these to get dirty, Mr. Gibson Laundered them only yesterday.” Edward wanted to point out if he was truly worried about his cloths getting dirty, he would have taken them all off, but he really didn’t know if he could handle that right now so he refrained. George moved in front of his chair, he was only wearing his shirt, trousers, and boots at this point, Edward wished dearly to reach out and touch him.

“Do you mind standing up Lieutenant? We’ve got an audience to entertain after all.” George shot another wink at John, who immediately looked away. Edward very much wished to smack him at this point but refrained, doing what he was asked.

Edward was on his feet now, the height difference between the two of them shrunk once again, though he was still an inch or so shorter than the other man. He sighed, and tried asking once again, “What are you planning George?”

“You’ll find out soon enough, don’t worry.” George responded. Edward was not quite sure if he liked this secretive version of the 2nd Lieutenant, usually he was all too happy to tell everybody anything and everything, this was making him nervous. This confusion dissipated suddenly, as George fell to his knees in front of Edward.

“Do you know what I plan on doing now?” He asked, slowly stroking up and down Edward’s thighs, if Edward was not fully hard before, he was now, “Surely you’ve had this done before… oh your thighs are very nice, they remind me of tree trunks.” Edward grunted in affirmation, he could not believe that George was still talking, he very much wished that the Lieutenant would choose to occupy his mouth in another matter entirely.

Slowly George unbuttoned his flies, and Edward risked a glance to their companion who was still entirely focused on the proceedings at hand, and whose second hand, upon assessment, was suspiciously absent from it’s resting place on the table. Edward did not have time to come to the obvious conclusion, however, because George was soon pulling his hard cock from it’s confines in his trousers. He nearly moaned at the feeling of George’s mere touch to his bare prick, and George looked up at him with an entirely too smug look in his bright blue eyes. Edward wanted to order him to get on with it, but before he could, George gave his prick an squeeze with his hand, and Edward had to bite at his fist to prevent himself from groaning too loudly and alerting the whole ship to the kind of proceedings that were occurring in the wardroom.

“Did that feel good?” asked George, Edward did not feel like that question deserved a response. He started to thrust his cock up into the warm heat of George’s hand, it was not enough, Edward craved to feel the warmth of George’s delicate mouth wrapped around his prick. He opened his mouth to inform George of this, but quickly had to cover it with his hand as George chose that moment to give an experimental lick to the underside of Edward’s cock, from root to tip.

All of Edward’s will power went to not forcing his prick down George’s throat, as he moved his apparent expertise to the tip of his cock, mouthing at it with his hand wrapped around its base, without quite taking it in Like Edward wanted. He was such a tease, of course he would be. He wanted to tell George to quit it but fearing the other noises that might come along side it he decided against it. 

It did not take long, however, for George to get bored with his teasing and engulf Edward’s prick properly within his mouth. Edward broke his vow to silence almost immediately, “Jesus Christ George that’s good, I might have to join that club you’re always going on about if it’s like this.” He muttered, placing his hand on the back of George’s head. George moaned around Edward’s prick at the compliment, and took him in further, Edward could only just barely muffle the shout that he let out. George snaked the hand that was not preoccupied with Edward’s cock to unbutton the front of his own trousers, wrapping a hand around his own prick he groaned.

George truly begun in earnest after that, dragging his mouth up and down the length of Edward’s prick, using his hand to cover what he could not with his mouth. Edward kept one of his hands on the back of George’s head, tangled in his hair but not applying any force, the other he kept flat on the table, worried that he might fall over. In an odd turn of events, it seemed like Edward was the one who could not shut up:

“You’re so good George, so pretty for me.” He Muttered stroking George’s cheek with the hand that was not on the table.

“You look so good with your mouth wrapped around my prick George, like you were made for it.” He groaned, after a particularly wicked application of tongue to the underside of his cock.

“Yes George, that’s it!” He half shouted, after George picked up the pace.

Edward was reaching his end, he could feel the all too familiar pressure building in his groin, he tugged at George’s hair as a warning, but George only moaned and made no move to pull away, the hand on his own prick moving faster. Soon Edward was coming in George’s mouth, who seemed to have no trouble swallowing down what Edward gave him.

After a view moments George released his softened prick from his mouth, the hand working his own cock still working as he had yet to reach his own completion.

“Come on George, that’s it, you’ve been so good.” Edward practically whispered, and George let out another moan, and after a couple of more tugs he too reached his end. Edward fell to his knees besides George, and the room was completely silent besides the sounds of their own breathing for a few moments. George looked rather beautiful like this thought Edward, all out of breath and glassy eyed. Edward could not recall wanting to kiss somebody as bad as he did George in this moment, he begun to reach out to pull him closer, but he stopped himself and scooted back. What was he doing, what were any of them doing? George’s face fell, when Edward moved away from him.

John was the first one to recover, quickly setting himself to rights and making for a hasty retreat, without saying a word to either of his fellow lieutenants, shutting the door behind him. The other two remained on the floor in an awkward silence, neither knowing what to say, George was the first to brave breaking the silence.

“That was really great fun, Edward.” He said, his voice still horse. He was nervous and fidgety, not unlike the way he behaved when he thought that John was going to have a shout at him. Edward couldn’t understand the reason, this had been his suggestion had it not? George cleaned himself off hastily, setting himself to rights just as quickly. His cloths were all askew, Edward felt the urge to fix it for him.

“I really must take my leave now; we should really do this again if we get the chance.” George called over his shoulder as he left, lacking the chipper attitude he had before they all began on this blasted endeavor. Before Edward could come up with some sort of reply, he had left.

**Author's Note:**

> Some notes:  
> 1.) Firstly this is based on the very real fact, that OG George Henry Hodgson was apparently a free mason. If the show universe Hodgson were to be involved in any kind of secret society it would not have been a secret for very much longer, he'd tell anybody and everybody literally everything. 
> 
> 2.) When I said that Gibson preoccupied with other menial tasks, those tasks included being fucked by Hickey in the hold. 
> 
> 3.) you can follow me @georgehodgsonfuck on tumblr


End file.
